Aoba Sapphie
Aomizu Sapphire is a main character of the series and the civilian alias of Cure Azure. Sapphire is a talented 15 year old girl. She usually says right what she thinks, no matter if it comes off rude or not. However, she cares a lot for her friends and would always defend them from everything. She is sometimes described as a tomboy because she usually doesn’t act like a girl and also talks a bit boyish at some times. Her usual catchphrase is , while she replaces the "everyone" with other names or words sometimes. History / History}} Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Sapphire Aomizu *'Japanese:' 青水 サファイア *'Nickname:' Koe (コエ) *'Birthday:' September 5th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Virgo *'Height:' 160 cm *'Weight:' 59 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Everyone is special! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Crème caramel/custard pudding **'Color:' Iris, Viridian **'Music:' EVERYTHING Fears *Sapphire thinks dolls look creepy. **So she can be scared by those. **Meaning, she is afraid of them. Dreams *Though her friends tell her that she is good enough to become an english teacher, this is not her dream. *She wants to do something with music. *She wants to share music with the whole world. Skills - Studying= *Sapphire has no skills at studying at all. *She needs a lot help with studying. - Other= *Sapphire is excellent in speaking different languages. *But it's unknown if she speaks another language besides Japanese and English. *She often uses English words in her sentences or even says English sentences. *She is very talented when it comes to music.}} General Information Perosnality Sapphire is a talented 15 year old girl. She usually says right what she thinks, no matter if it comes off rude or not. She is really in love with music. Because of that, she started teaching herself how to play many different instruments, of which she loves the guitar the most. Sapphire is not the best student, however she is really good at English and uses many English words or sentences while talking with others. She cares a lot for her friends and would always defend them from everything. She is sometimes described as a tomboy because she usually doesn’t act like a girl and also talks a bit boyish at some times. Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is comfortable and cool. She prefers clothes which make her look good. She is not a girly and doesn't wear "cute" or "sexy" clothes. - School and Sport= In school, Sapphire has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. - Other= On the cover of the second DVD volume, Sapphire wears a black jacket that is half opened over a light purple top. She wears black jeans and dark greyish blue colored conserves. She has her hair braided back and tied into a braided pig tail, held by a pink band. When Sapphire transforms into Kaguya-hime in Sky Pretty Cure 30, Sapphire wears a dark blue kimono with light blue star and moon patterns. She wears a light blue belt that is ties to her back, tied into a bow. She wears purple shoes and wears a pink lily in her hair, that is tied into a low pony tail. When wearing her On-Stage outfit in Puri-Puri Kyua Idol Parade!, Sapphire wears a dark blue sleeve less top with a grey jacket over it. She wears a silver bracelet on her right upper arm and a blue cloth around her left elbow. She wears a dark red skirt with a silver belt. On the belt are rainbow colored jewels and a chain goes down from the belt. The skirt has also a light blue second layer. She wears finger free dark purple gloves and pink sneakers. Sapphire wears earrings that consist of light blue gem stones and a golden circle. Her hair is tied into a pony tail, held by a star accessories with purple strings. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Sapphire wears a shoulder-free, cyanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_cyan#Light_cyan colored top and a black jacket over it of which she cut of the sleeves. She wears finger free purple gloves and greyish-blue colored pants of which she cut of parts of them. Sapphire wears the same sneakers as she wears in casual. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Sapphire wears a white shirt that looks like it came from a school uniform. She also wears a dark blue skirt with a black belt and a silver buckle. She wears a greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_green#Sea_green cloth over her left ellbow and the same purple gloves as in the last movie. Sapphire wears dark green boots. In A trip to Kamon!, Sapphire wears a dark blue t-shirt whose end is covered by a white belt. She wears jean shorts that end a bit over knees. She wears the same sneakers as usual and a purple collar around her neck. }} Relationships Family *'Aomizu Kaito' - Sapphire's father. A high rated police officer who usually has to work late so he's seen very rarely in the anime. He is still very respected by Sapphire, for being able to have a family and being full time police officer at the same time. *'Aomizu Skye' - Sapphire's mother. A pretty famous entertainer. Even though she rarely appears on TV, she is very successful with what she's doing. Sapphire looks up to her, since she always tries to help poorer people. *'Aomizu Yuki' - Sapphire's older brother, who is not just excellent at the keyboard but also good at repairing technical stuff. So every time something breaks, Sapphire asks Yuki for help. Both Yuki and Sapphire show that they love music. Its possible that Yuki might be the reason Sapphire got into music in the first place. However, today Sapphire is way better in terms of making music than he is. Friends *'Blue' - Sapphire's Fairy Partner. *'Midorikusa Emerald' - One of Sapphire’s best friends. Sapphire lives right next doors to Emerald, so they’ve known each other since they were very young. The two don’t even remember when they first met. Emerald always tries to get Sapphire over her own stubbornness. *'Shirosora Diamond' - Sapphire’s second childhood friend. Unlike how it was with Emerlad, Sapphire didn’t know Diamond from the very beginning. They first met when the three girls were only four. Emerald and Sapphire were playing with their favorite ball when it accidently landed in the Shirosora’s garden. So the two went to get the ball back and rang the doorbell. Sapphire wanted to play with Diamond then too and so they became friends. *'Akahane Ruby' - Ruby and Sapphire are very good friends. They might have just become friends because they are in a Pretty Cure team, but they have really grown to each other. Though Sapphire still doesn’t understand why Ruby is that bad in language classes, since she is very good at them. Sapphire would also challenge Ruby to a basketball match, even if she would lose, just to have some fun together. *'Kiishi Topaz' - Topaz is a good friend of Sapphire. Both share their love for western languages, especially English, even though Topaz is hardly as good in it as Sapphire. They first, actually, met when the "Shiro students" had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. When Crimson fought against the two Karahowas, Topaz tried to get to her and help her. However, Sapphire told her to stay inside since it’s too dangerous out there. *'Mikanki Amber' - will be added soon *'Koshokukoi Rubellit' - Sapphire has been a fan of Rubellit for a long time. After Rubellit became a Pretty Cure and joined their team, the two became good friends. Sapphire and Rubellit have also recorded some songs together. *'Murasakiiro Amethyst' - will be added soon *'Kuraisoba Quartz' - A funny but very complicated friendship. Sapphire didn't trust Low at all at the beginning and always tried to "protect" Diamond from him. And even after she started trusting him, she likes to tease him. The two keep teasing each other or even call each other by special nicknames. However, their teasing sometimes becomes a arugment where Diamond has to try to calm them two down. Etymology - means blue, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Azure, and her theme color, which is blue. means water and she controls water (and snow) as Cure Azure. - From the name of the gemstone, the blue birthstone of September, which is derived from Greek sappheiros, ultimately from the Hebrew word sappir.http://www.behindthename.com/name/sapphire Nicknames - is a Japanese word, which means Voice. Maybe her friends started to call Sapphire Koe, because of her great singing voice. - Sappy/Sapphy is the way Sapphire is called by FairySina. She only took the "hire" away and put a "y" in it's place. or - Sapphire was called that way while FairySina drew her design for Sky Pretty Cure 30. Later it was also used in the episode by the other to tease Sapphire. It was mostly used by Low. Apparently Sapphire didn't like being called that way. Music As a main character, Sapphire's voice actor, Otsubo Yuka has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duets/Group Songs= *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Trivia *Sapphire's birthday falls on September 5th while her star sign is Virgo. *It's known that Sapphire has a poster of many idols in her room. **One is Koshokukoi Rubellit, first seen in Sky Pretty Cure 12. *Sapphire has a similar music taste as FairySina. *Sapphire is probably the first Cure ever to be crazy for music. **She might also be the first to teach her to play instruments herself. *Therefore, she shows similarities with Otoshiro Seira from Aikatsu!: **Both have their hair styled into a ponytail. However, Sapphire's is a side ponytail. **Both given names start with "S". **Both love music. **Both love playing guitar. **Both are said to have a nice singing voice. **Both have a rocking personality. **Both are described as cool. *Sapphire is the third Cure to transform without having her transformation item. The first were Higashi Setsuna and Kurokawa Ellen. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters